charmeddestinyrevisedfandomcom-20200213-history
Phoebe Halliwell
Phoebe Halliwell is the middle sister of the Charmed Ones following the death of her eldest sister, Prue. She is the girlfriend of Cole Turner. Phoebe was often considered the weakest of the Charmed Ones by demons, due to her primary powers being more inclined to be passive than active. However, she consistently proved them wrong with her formidable martial-arts skills and her remarkable spell writing talent. Her Wiccan powers gradually evolved, becoming offensive like those of her sisters'. Her powers include Premonition and Levitation. Additionally, Phoebe possess the basic powers of a witch; the ability to cast spells (which is her specialty), brew potions, and scry for lost objects and people. Furthermore, Phoebe can access The Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones. History Early Life Phoebe was born on November 2nd, 1975 to Warren witch Patty Halliwell and mortal Victor Bennett. On March 24th, 1975, Phoebe's powers manifested themselves into her mother from the womb, granting her a premonition. Following this, the unborn Phoebe combined her magic with her two older sisters, Prue and Piper, to use the Power of Three to send their future selves back to their time. Sometime after she was born, her maternal grandmother, Penny, bound her powers in order to keep her safe from the warlock Nicholas who was promised their powers in a pact. To ensure her safety and a normal childhood, Penny erased all magic-related memories, causing her to forget about magic. Unfortunately for her, almost three years after her birth, Phoebe's mother was killed by the Water Demon. She never got to really know her. At the age of 10, Phoebe was transported, by a spell cast by her future self, to the year 2002, where she met two older versions of herself and her sisters Piper and Paige. She was taken to The Heavens by her Whitelighter, Leo. After she helped her older self listen to her heart about marrying Cole, she returned to her own time, where Grams quickly erased her memory of the time travel. She was a good student, and once earned an award for student of the month, but developed a serious rebellious stage in her teenage years as she began to cause trouble around school and do delinquent things such as shoplifitng. This change of character had often been credited to the fact that Grams had tried to often control her and this resulted in her rebelling. Piper said that her rebellious stage was because their mother had died. Becoming a Charmed One On October 7th, 1998, Phoebe returned from New York after spending six months there, following the death of her Grams. On that night, while playing with the spirit board with Piper, the pointer suddenly moved on its own, spelling "attic." To find out more about it, she went up to the attic where she found the Book of Shadows. Phoebe then cast the Dominus Trinus which reawakened the powers of the three sisters that were bound by their grams when they were young. Both Prue and Piper did not believe Phoebe when she told them that they were witches and not just any witches but the most powerful witches of all time. Later that day, she received a premonition of two teenagers getting hit by a car ten seconds before it happened, which allowed her to prevent it. Later, all three sisters managed to tap into the Power of Three and vanquished Jeremy. Unlike her sisters, Phoebe embraced her destiny as a Charmed One with open arms, and convinced them to embrace their magic as well. By becoming witches, her relationship with Prue improved greatly. They began to talk more often and think of each other as close sisters instead of rivals. Phoebe started to study the Book of Shadows very carefully, which often came handy. At first, she saw magic as a tool and broke the first restriction in the Wiccan rules: magic should not be used for personal gain. She eventually learned to follow the rules though she's made exceptions. Graduating from College Phoebe's personality matured as well as her knowledge in witchcraft and she decided to get a job but was relatively turned off by the fact she was not educated enough to obtain the jobs she wanted to have. She then decided to go back to college. Phoebe worked hard to keep her studies stable and maintain a relatively normal life. However, Phoebe knew that her Charmed duties still came first. She had to fend off many demonic attacks and also had to find time to save/protect innocents, which interrupted her studies and almost derailed her plans to pass her college finals. Phoebe eventually overcame all these obstacles to pass her finals and later graduated from college with a B.A. in Psychology. This was a great and proud achievement for Phoebe, however, because of her charmed duties, she didn't use her degree for two years. Falling in Love with Cole Turner Phoebe met Cole Turner while she was in college. He was the assistant district attorney in charge of the case she was involved in. Unbeknownst to the sisters, Cole was a half-demon known as "Belthazor" who was sent by the Triad to kill the Charmed Ones. The two fell in lust and flirted with each other for a couple of months. Cole eventually asked Phoebe out on a date which she happliy accepted. However, Cole had fallen in love with her, prompting him to fail his missions in order to protect her. During a botched and half-hearted attack on the Charmed Ones, Cole got hurt. However, his betrayal enraged the Triad, who then tried and failed to kill him. Cole's injury eventually lead to Phoebe discovering of his true identity as both him and Belthazor were injured in the spot. A hurt and angry Phoebe wanted to vanquish him until he convinced her of his love by saving her life. She then decided to fake his death to protect him from her sisters. This complicated her relationship with her sisters, the guilt of lying to them motivated her to eventually tell the truth, first to her whitelighter, Leo, and then to her sisters, Piper and Prue. A few months later, Cole returned to San Francisco. Athough Phoebe was dismissive of him at first, she was persuaded when he started to do good deeds to be with her. Cole made up his mind to lose his powers forever in order to be with her, but it delayed when the Brotherhood of the Thorn attempted to merge with the human society. However, she was forced to witness a mind-controlled Cole assassinate a witch, unbeknownst to her that it was all Raynor's doing in a bid to destroy her love for Cole. Shortly after, a Banshee attacked her and she was forced to confront her root pain, Cole. He explained that it was Raynor's work to separate them, she decided to take him back into her arms again. Prue's Death and Finding Peter On May 17th, 2001, Phoebe's elder sister, Prue Halliwell, was killed in battle by the demon Shax.The sudden loss of their sister was devastating for Piper and Phoebe. However, she tried to remain strong and collected for Piper's sake. Even though she was torn up inside, she wanted to be there for her. At her sister's funeral, she met a man named Peter Sawyer and had a vision of him getting killed by Shax, the same demon that killed Prue. With Piper too reluctant to help, she decided to team up with Cole to save him. Powers and Abilities * Basic Powers ** Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Phoebe is considered the best spell writer of all four sisters. ** Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. ** Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. * Active Powers ** Premonition: The ability to see future, present, and past events in time. This is Phoebe's primary Wiccan power. ** Levitation: The ability to propel oneself up into the air and hover. She can also extend her levitation power to levitate other people and objects when in physical contact with them. * Other Powers ** The Power of Three: The collective power of Phoebe and her sisters which enhances their powers. ** High Resistance: This ability is active when Phoebe is in unity with her sisters. It is also active while channeling the powers of another magical being. Romantic Life Cole Turner Cole is Phoebe's biggest love of her life. Cole was a half-demon named Belthazor sent by the Triad to find a way to kill her and her sisters, but in the end, he fell for her and she fell for him. Other Relationships * Hans Fein: Hans was Phoebe's boyfriend in late 1998. Phoebe and Piper used the Charm of Love ritual, and cast the Love spell causing Phoebe to go to Quake and met Hans. Though they had a lovely start, the spell began to get out of hand causing Piper and Phoebe to attract every male with their wanted characteristics. Eventually, Phoebe and Piper reversed the spell. By reversing the spell, Hans's memory was erased. * Clay Rivers: Months after Phoebe left New York, her ex-boyfriend Clay Rivers came to town after helping steal a cursed urn in Egypt. Their relationship instantly got back on track and turned sexual. He tried to have Prue auction the urn off, but when she learned it was stolen she had it removed from the auction. The Guardian of the Urn attacked Clay, but an act of selflessness in saving Phoebe redeemed him and the Guardian disappeared. After saving her from getting bit by the snake. Clay and Phoebe said their final goodbyes and left on good terms. * Owen Grant: Phoebe met the young handsome doctor named Owen Grant at a dating service called "Fine Romance" during a demonic investigation. The two felt immediately attracted to each other, but when Phoebe gets a vision of Owen becoming the victim of a succubus, she and her sisters work hard to protect him. After Prue started a riot in an assembly, she and Owen got arrested. Phoebe asked Darryl to keep him locked up in order to keep him safe. After the succubus was destroyed, he was released. * Billy Appleby: Phoebe's lifelong Prince Charming came to life from an old movie named "Kill It Before It Dies" in the form of a movie character called Billy Appleby. Phoebe's childhood dream man coming to life, the two spent the whole day flirting and shared a single kiss. Phoebe was then forced to return him back into the movie but not before he could restore her faith in men. A year later, Cole uses his quotes from the movie to seduce Phoebe to get close to her in order to kill The Charmed Ones. Professional Life * Before Working: Phoebe comes back to San Francisco in 1998 completely broke, owning scarcely more than the clothes on her back, a bicycle and an umbrella, hoping to move back into the Halliwell Manor (which at the time was under residence of Prue and Piper) that had been willed to them by their Grams. Though later in the season she does mention being a bartender in New York for a short while. * Hotel Neptune: On the day of Prue's birthday, Phoebe wishes to get Prue a really good birthday present but had no money. So seeing an advertisement in the paper for a hotel psychic she briefly worked as a fortune-teller called "The Amazing Phoebe" at a hotel but gave it up after she'd earned enough money to buy Prue's present. * Buckland's Auction House: Phoebe takes on the job as Prue's assistant at Buckland's Auction House however she gives up the job by the end of the episode as she didn't really feel that she could handle the amount of premonitions of the past she would get from all the antique objects at the auction house. * SWA Properties: Phoebe was than hired as a secretary at SWA Properties. Her new boss, having an affair with another man, instructed Phoebe to lie to her husband if he were to call or visit. Unable to lie, she quit her job to keep her self-respect. * College Student: Later, she decided to go to college. She went through a year and a half studying psychology, and eventually graduated in late 2001. Category:Charmed Ones